Raye's hidden secret
by bithnic
Summary: When Serena was discovered as the moon princess, and her and Darien’s love sworn to each other, Raye knew that it was the right thing even though she found it hard to show it. But what made it so hard for her to accept it?
1. The doll show

_When Serena was discovered as the moon princess, and her and Darien's love sworn to each other, Raye knew that it was the right thing even though she found it hard to show it. But what made it so hard for her to accept it?_

**Before the discovery of the Moon Princess**

"Look at all of the dolls Darien" Raye said softly in her most charming voice as she dragged Darien into a doll show. Darien rolled his eyes, wanting to go to sleep. Anything was better than dolls, they just didn't interest him the way that they interested girls; especially Raye.

She dragged him past cabinets of encaged dolls, surrounded by sheets of glass, disconnecting them from the world of human hands and fingerprints. In a world of their own where they could only be looked upon; not smashed, played with or be enjoyed.

_"They may only be dolls but this is cruel."_ Darien thought to himself, realising how silly he was being. They where just dolls after all.

From the corner of his dark blue shaded eyes he spotted a beauty, all of her own. There stood Serena, shoving her younger brother Sammy though the exhibit. He smiled as he saw her, noticing just how angle like in appearance she looked. Her pigtails looked as if they where made of gold while her eyes where so deep and thoughtful, so full of emotion. How he longed to kiss those lips, to hold her in his arms and never have to let her go. He wanted to tell the world how much he loved her, how much he cared for her. Yet here he stood, in the middle of a doll show with a fourteen year old girl clinging to his arm, who happened to be only of Serena's good friends.

"But if only it was her" he softly mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Raye, as she rubbed her arm along Darien's shoulder.

"I said, But if only there where real" he said, quickly covering up his earlier comment a little worried that Raye would catch him out.

"Oh, ok" Raye said, practically convincing herself to believe him. She had to; he was her boyfriend after all.

Darien watched as Serena left the room and entered a private staff room with her younger brother. He sighed, wishing that they had both come her alone that way he would have been able to talk to her. Although she was a klutz she could be graceful when she wanted to be, moving along the floor like a princess with utter most poise.

"Darien have you been listening to a word that I've been saying?" Raye asked as he turned his attention away from Serena and back to her. He smiled weakly, trying to be lovingly although the feeling truly didn't exist. He wasn't in love with Raye; he was in love with Serena and had been since they had both reached their teenage years. He had known her from a young age; both of them had practically grown up together.

Darien shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Raye; it's just that dolls don't usually interest me all that much. I'm a guy and they aren't really my thing"

"Hmm, not your thing ay" Raye said as she studied this compilation of words. She grabbed his hand and grinned, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I have a good idea of what is thought. Come on, come with me"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They where back at his apartment, Raye was all over him kissing him furiously, attacking his jacket trying to pull it off him. Darien didn't know what to think, he didn't want to think. This wasn't right. Raye didn't give him a chance to explain though.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

NOTE: I usually don't write about the other sailor scouts but I've had this idea about Raye in my head for the past couple of days and I had to write it down. Please let me know what you think of it. I know that Raye is a little out of character but still….


	2. That sinking kind of feeling

Raye grinned as she rested her head on Darien's chest. She stretched and slightly kissed him. She was lost for words, everything was perfect. This was one of the things that she had dreamed of for so long.

Darien on the other hand didn't feel as flash. This was all wrong, this shouldn't have happened. For so long he had been saving himself, for his princess, for the one he loved the most and now this had happened. He felt guilty as all hell. How could he have let Raye do this and not have a say? Most of all, how was he going to explain to her that this had all been a mistake?

She sighed and closed her eyes, her head still on Darien's chest. "I love you" she said weakly as she snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

At the sound of those words Darien's heart seemed to stop and fill with dread. Tears welled in his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raye was happy to see her friends the next day. She had been disappointed by waking up to an empty bed but she was over that now. Darien was probably just busy, she had convinced herself. He probably needed to study.

She had decided against telling her friends. First off they would probably give her a lecture about not waiting and second of all they would give her a lecture of being with an older man. Either was she couldn't win so she just avoided bringing the topic up at all. She resisted the itch to tell them every microscopic detail.

Instead she shopped with them, and pretended that everything was normal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She got home later that day not feeling the best. She was now beginning to regret what had happened the night before. She couldn't Darien know though, he might take it the wrong way and think that he perhaps hadn't satisfied her. Instead she wallowed in her own self pity and doubt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: A shorter chapter I know but I only wrote it to let everyone know that I'm still continuing no matter what other reviews may have said.

I have chosen my story line and I am going to stick to it.

And for anyone else who may agree with Firenze I'd just like to remind you all that I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!!!

Thanks for reading, your time is greatly appreciated. Please review!!!!


	3. Excuses

**NOTE: This chapter reveals the full plot of the story. I'd really like to know what you all think. Please review!**

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter!!!!!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raye continued to see Darien through a numerous amount of weeks. Although she could feel them slowly drifting apart she tried to ignore the feeling. She didn't want to believe that the man she loved didn't want to be with her.

He'd try and avoid going to the arcade and he'd make up petty excuses when he was with her such as, 'I've left my toaster on, I better go home and turn it off'.

However she continued to convince herself that he loved her. It would only be a matter of time she believed until he would ask her to marry him. Oh how she had dreamed of that day, being with Darien forever. Dressed in a beautiful white gown on their wedding day and sharing their eternal vows.

Every girl had dreamed of her perfect wedding day and now it was here and best of all it was between her and Darien.

However things with the Sailor Scouts had been heating up lately. The seven rainbow crystals had almost all been found and she knew that there would be a battle coming wether they held all of the crystals or not.

Raye felt sick in her stomach at the thought of it. She tried to settle her stomach but it didn't work, she was feeling to sick. Quickly she ran to the temple bathroom and lunged forward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She sat at the end of the bed, looking down at her hands as she could see the bright orange sunset from the corner of her eye. Normal she would have been ecstatic to see its beauty but not today. Today was the worst day of her life.

She had been so stupid, so naïve and now this had happened. How was she going to be able to explain this to her grandpa? To Chad? To the girls? And to Darien himself?

She looked down at the pregnancy test once more before throwing it half way across the room.


	4. Arranging To Tell

**NOTE: We're getting EXTREMELY closer to the end! Please review!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had to tell him. No she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Over the past few days she had called him a countless number of times, laving black messages on his answering machine, hanging up as soon as he picked up and even hanging up as soon as she got a dial tone.

She didn't have the guts to tell him something like this. What would he say to her? What would he do? Would be dump her? No, she knew that he wasn't that kind of a guy by still she couldn't stop from thinking that way. He had to be told sooner or later, it was his child after all.

She had arranged to see him later that afternoon to go for a walk in the park. The park would be a nice calming place to tell him, it was the best way, the only way.

But still doubt continued to fill her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He met her by the park gate, his hands shoved in the pockets of that green jacket that he wore. She rolled her eyes at the sight of it.

_Let me count the number of ways I've told him to discard that ugly green jacket before…'_ she began to think.

She put on a fake smile as she stood on tip-toes to kiss him briefly on the cheek. He took her by the hand, his strong hand loosely holding on to hers. She mentally sighed at the romantic moment but then a feeling of sickness brought her back to reality. Luckily she was able to contain it.

He led her through the rose garden. Lightly touching the roses as he id so, caressing them with his free hand. He had told her only a few times that the only roses he liked where the red ones. There was something about them that attacked him to them, she had seen it before and she was seeing it now again.

He gestured for her to smell one I particular that he was holding delicately by the stem. She lent forward and smelt it. Oh how lovely it smelled, how romantic it was. The day would be perfect; she knew that, if only she didn't have to tell him the heart wrenching mod.

Again she took him by the hand and led him towards the bench, the one that out looked the dock and the lake.

They sat there in silence just admiring the view for at least a half hour. Only the lonely birds chirped. He didn't wrap his arms around her shoulder or hold her hand, instead there seemed to be a giant gap between them on that bench. She had suddenly become more lonely than she had ever thought imaginable.

Little did she know that the next day would change everything.

She didn't tell him.


	5. Moon Princess part 1

**NOTE: The script I used for this chapter is from a website that I highly recommend if you ever need a script. I've been having trouble posting the website in my update, so recognition will be left for them in my profile instead. **

**Two more chapters and then it's all over. Man that went fast!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

"It's up to you to get the crystals. And I want you to know that I've always been on your side…and I always will be"

Sailor Mercury watched in horror as she watched her one true love, the man whose baby she was pregnant to, said these kind loving words to her one and only friend Serena, Sailor Moon.

Her gut began to churn as she watched her friend, Sailor Moon hold Tuxedo Mask, Darien her love, in her arm. Delicate tears where now streaming down her friends face as she held on to him for dear life, intending on not losing him for anything in the world.

"Tuxedo mask, don't go, please don't go, you can't go!"

Luna turned around in sadness to the other girls, it looked as if tears where also beginning to dwell in her own eyes. Everything was going so fast, and they where all filled with a horrible emotion with the knowledge of what would happen top Tuxedo Mask.

"It's Tuxedo Mask" the dark haired cat spoke to them. "But I think we're too late"

A hollow sadness filled the room as they began to watch Tuxedo Mask slowly but surely disappear.

Luna gasped, alerting all of the girls. Above their heads the seven rainbow crystals came down towards them, molding themselves into one. Raye held her breath, tears streaming from her eyes as she admired the beautiful sight of the making of the Silver Crystal which she knew she would never see again.

"The crystals are becoming one. The Imperial Silver Crystal!" Luna gasped in amazement.

"What happens now?" Atemis asked stunned.

There where all stunned as they gazed at the beautiful light radiating from the one crystal.

"Don't know." Luna said dumb founded. "Maybe the princess will be revealed"

They all watched in anticipation. Sailor Mars crossed her fingers behind her back.

_'Please let it be me'_ she though to herself. _'It's the only way Darien will ever be with me, it's the only reason why he would pick me over Serena, because I'm his princess. Yes it has to be me, this has all happened for a reason. I'm pregnant with his child because I'm the princess'_

Sadly though she watched, as the others did, as the Silver Crystal made its way into the hands of Sailor Moon. All of her feelings of hope and happiness died away at that very instance. Everything was ruined. And in return all she could do was smile at her friend and encourage her new destiny.

But truly she hated it.


	6. Moon Princess part 2

She felt sick. Sicker than she had ever imagined she would have felt even if she had had the chance to tell him about her hidden pregnancy. Serena was the Moon Princess and Darien was the prince. They where in love, they where meant to be together.

"Sailor Moon! You're the Moon Princess from long ago" Luna shrieked. "Right in front of me, and I didn't even know"

They where all in a state of shock at the sudden appearance of the moon princess, one Serena, Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that Serena, of all people would turn out to be the moon princess! It's a total blow away!"

_'Just like my stomach'_ Raye thought to herself. Her stomach was churning from 'morning' sickness and that fact that Serena and Darien where in love. That Serena was the moon princess they had been looking for and that Darien was her prince.

"Tell me about it" Raye added trying to put on a sympathetic tone although all that really came out was sarcasm. She couldn't help it; she was so messed up right now. She didn't want to be here.

"And what about Darien. I still can't believe that he is Tuxedo Mask!" she exclaimed before turning to see that miserable look on her raven haired friends face. "Oh Mars, I'm sorry you must feel terrible"

She just shrugged her shoulders. How could she begin to explain the predicament to her friends? She sighed. "I guess they were meant to be long before Darien and I". Those where the only words she could force. The only explanation she could give herself for this whole mess of a situation.

Sailor Mars could not watch as Princess Serenity destroyed Zoicite with the simple words "Cosmic Moon Power" and that silly little wand of hers. She couldn't watch, she didn't want to be a part of it. But then she heard the words that her one and only love and her backstabbing friend where now speaking to each other. Each word that they spoke, each syllable struck her heart with suck intensity that Raye felt as if she could die at that very moment

"Tuxedo Mask, I feel you're growing weaker" the Moon Princess softly spoke in her snotty and yet calming royal voice. "Please don't go, I need you"

And then came the vice of her love but it wasn't him, it was the voice of Prince Darien that she heard. "You're finally free Serena. You're free and now I remember everything. It's all so clear. I'm prince Darien"

"Yes Prince Darien. I am remembering now, too. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. And you were a prince from earth. One day, we were to marry. I can picture the last time we were together, I gave you my locket so you would always remember me. It was right before the last battle with the Negaverse. And you where going to defend our kingdom from the dark forces. Oh Darien, come back to me! It was the last time I saw you. Darien you did come back. And you set me free, like in our dream. We are free"

Raye's eyes were closed as she tried to prevent the tears. This wasn't meant to happen. Serena couldn't be a princess. Next came Sailor Venus' voice saying that she had collapsed.

Words where spoken between all of them, Raye keeping quiet the whole time before she couldn't help it any longer.

She ran up to where Darien lay and held his head in her hands. "Come on Darien, wake up! It's me Raye".

But she knew that he wouldn't awake and she knew that when he did, she would no longer be his princess. Everything was ruined.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One more chapter to go! **

**Please review!! The sooner the reviews, the quicker the update!**


	7. The final decision

**Ok everyone this is the ****FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raye sat there in the clinic, her feet gently touching the white marble flooring beneath them. To be honest it was a nice place, it had bright colours and a nice warm decor that made you feel safe. In some ways it did do this to Raye, but in other ways it didn't.

This was a place full of cold hearted people. It was cold and sterile, the way places like this should be. Nothing like this should be made to feel warm and fuzzy, this was reality.

The people around her where of mixed ages. There where girls there younger than her herself. Those where the girls who looked around the place nervously, their hands placed gently on there laps. Raye could only begin to imagine what could be going through a child that young, head.

The other people in the room where tired business women who looked like they had already had their fair share of children whilst the rest of the women in the room had the look of a 'one-night-stand-gone-wrong' look spread across their face.

She wanted to sigh. But she didn't.

It would be here turn soon, but she couldn't wait that long. She couldn't sit in that place any longer. Looking at herself from outside of her body.

Slowly she got to her feet, realizing what she was doing. There would be no turning back once she done this.

Raye could feel the eyes of the other girls and women as she walked out the doors of the abortion clinic and out onto the street into the bright day light.

She had excepted her fate.


End file.
